


Голосование

by Vinmar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, постхог
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За время совместной жизни Главная Головная Боль всея Британии коварно наловчился притворяться адекватным сожителем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голосование

**Author's Note:**

> написано Власть несбывшегося
> 
> драббл-развлечение

Иногда у Поттера возникают какие-то чудовищные идеи. Видимо, сказывается тяжелое детство, полное лишений. А также бестолковое, абсолютно бессистемное образование – а чего вы хотели от Гриффиндора? Только посмотрите на эти кирпично-горчичные шарфики, и все, диагноз ясен. Драко, конечно, по мере своих сил пытается нивелировать вопиющие огрехи, но только Мордред знает, чего это ему стоит.

Драко стоически терпит, но любому терпению есть предел. А Поттер, будь он неладен, все время норовит эти пределы расширить. Причем без подготовки. Причем – о, святая наивность! – большей частью даже не понимая, куда он лезет. 

Неудивительно, что святому малфоевскому терпению иногда приходит конец. 

Очередная история из серии «а что такого?» случается пятничным вечером, когда на часах уже восьмой час, а за окном ливень в разгаре. Драко возвращается домой с одной-единственной мыслью: как он сейчас вынет из винного шкафа бутылку бордо, откупорит ее, понюхает пробку, перельет вино в декантер, чтобы оно подышало – все это сразу, не снимая плаща. Потом разденется, побросав вещи прямо на пол, и пойдет в ванну. Отвратительная погода и пятничный вечер располагают к принятию ванн. Он заберется в ванну, ляжет в горячую воду со стоном тотального наслаждения, а минут через десять можно будет послать Поттеру патронуса, чтобы нес вино.

Вот только Драко периодически забывает, с кем живет – за время совместной жизни Главная Головная Боль всея Британии коварно наловчился притворяться адекватным сожителем. Поэтому случаются… инциденты. В винном шкафу, в дорогущем, технически сложном, зачарованным пятью заклинаниями, в общем, произведение искусства, так вот в винном шкафу вместо элегантных винных бутылок, тонкогорлых, благородно пыльных, густого темно-зеленого стекла Драко видит развеселые сверкающие стекляшки с пивом. Елочные, блядь, игрушки!

И ладно бы с пивом! Так ведь это даже не оно – это жуткая пакость, адский пиздец, удар на поражение по хорошему вкусу и личный выпад в сторону Драко. Потому что это пиво с соком.

Вот честно – в первую секунду Драко даже решает, что у него глюки от переутомления. И даже стягивает перчатку, чтобы протереть глаза. Но вульгарные разноцветные бутылки никуда не деваются.

И вместо ванны, вина и разнузданного секса начинается холодная война. Та-даммм! Бой в барабаны, свисти в трубы!

Нет, не так. Сначала происходит вооруженный конфликт – бутылки летят в Поттера. Прицельно – Драко ничуть не растерял юношеской ловкости, несмотря на то, что после Хога прошло уже десять лет. Квиддич наше все! 

Поттер, к сожалению, тоже ничего не растерял. Разноцветные снаряды с гулкими шлепками встречаются со стенами, портреты привычно занимают позиции за баррикадами, Поттер запоздало пытается выяснить суть конфликта. Идиот. И это, между прочим, диагноз, а не оскорбление. Драко старательно прицеливается – цель подвижна, и это создает определенные трудности. Воюет он молча: сражение - не время для дискуссий.

После того, как заканчиваются снаряды, война превращается в холодную. Со всей положенной атрибутикой: имперскими амбициями, демонстрацией силы и использованием энергоресурсов в качестве давления. Таким образом, в ходе ведения боевых действий происходят следующие разрушения: снесена с петель дверь в спальню, одеяло, использованное в качестве смирительной рубашки аристократии оседает клочьями по всему дому, а энергетические ресурсы, то бишь жратва в холодильнике, попросту никто не возобновил, потому что в угаре битвы противники забыли сделать заказ в лавке. 

В субботу холодная война выходит на новый виток – опускается железный занавес. Герой Британии и боль в заднице Малфоя ходит по дому мрачный и насупленно молчит, то и дело бросая в сторону Драко убийственные взгляды. Драко, сам себя назначив на роль империи зла, тем не менее размышляет о том, что порядочные злодеи просто обязаны проявлять политическую дальновидность, стратегический подход, тактическое коварство и, следовательно, ошеломить противника неожиданной сдачей в плен. За окном все так же льет как из ведра, и хочется все-таки осуществить вчерашний сценарий с вином, ванной и разнузданным сексом. Можно в другом порядке, Драко готов идти на компромиссы.

Переговоры по мирному урегулированию проходят в спальне с большим успехом. В несколько раундов. Потом умиротворенный Драко лежит в ванной с бокалом бордо, и вполуха слушает через открытую дверь в спальню, как Поттер занимается пропагандой.

Пропагандирует Поттер как раз те самые чудовищные идеи: несет какую-то несусветную чушь про демократию, равенство и чуть ли не братство. Влияние Уизли неистребимо, думает Драко, играясь с бокалом. В хрустальной чаше плещется вино густо-вишневого цвета, и это единственный красный оттенок, к которому Драко благосклонен.

\- ...и я этого не понимаю! – заявляет Поттер, появляясь в дверном проеме.  
\- Что именно? – спрашивает Драко, любуясь бликами на хрустале.  
\- Почему нельзя держать пиво в холодильнике для вина!  
\- Потому что это не холодильник для вина, а винный шкаф! – безапелляционно сообщает Драко. – И в нем будет лежать только мое вино!  
\- А где будет лежать мое пиво? – возмущается Поттер.  
\- На кухне есть отличный холодильник.  
\- Драко! – Поттер упорствует. – Ты вообще хоть когда-нибудь слышал о демократии? О коллективном принятии решений? О свободном выборе? О голосовании, наконец?  
\- Поттер, - рассеянно говорит Драко, допивая вино. – Ты давно сделал свой свободный выбор в пользу деспотизма и тирании, я не понимаю, чем ты недоволен? Но я абсолютно не против голосования…

Поттер недоверчиво поднимает брови.

\- … если не будешь лезть в мой шкаф, то можешь продолжать совать голым. Как деспот и тиран, я даже на этом настаиваю.


End file.
